Lovesick in Paris
by maxrideanddivergentlover
Summary: Max,the flock,Sam and Dylan are all friends and are going to Paris as a class field trip. Max is currently dating Sam, but will she fall for Fang...or maybe even Dylan
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one. Hello all. (corny isn't it) Well, anyway. I got this awesome idea and decided to write it down. So for the first chapter I'm going to give you a little background info:**

Max POV

My name's Maximum Ride. But everyone calls me Max…unless they want to end up in the hospital. I'm a junior at my high school. I sing. I bet you think I don't have any friends…well I do.

There's Nudge(her real name's Monique). A mocha skinned, black haired girl who can't keep her mouth shut.

Ella, my next door neighbor who looks so much like me its funny.

Iggy and the Gasman (don't ask, you don't want to know), or the blonde-haired, blue-eyed pyro twins.

Sam, my hot, hazel-eyed boyfriend.

Dylan, an awesome guy trying to get me to be his boyfriend.

Angel, a great girl who is fun to be around.

And finally Fang, my best friend that I've known since first grade and the guy that I'm in lo-...forget I said that last part.

So anyway, it was the last week of school and all of us were in our French class. We had all taken in French for the last five years. Our teacher Mr. H stood up in front of the class.

"_J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles_!" he said, "_J'ai reçu un accord de la commission scolaire et si vous les gars vous inscrire dès maintenant nous pouvons aller en France pour l'été ensemble._"

(I have great news! I got an okay from the school board and if you guys sign up now we can go to France for the summer together!)

We all look at each other smiling (well everyone except Fang). Looks like we're going to France!


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to Froyogirl27 and BOB-THE-BUILDER-LOVER17 for being the first to review my story. I know this chapter is short but I'll update soon.**

* * *

MAX POV

_One week later_

We're all going to Paris in _two weeks!_

All nine of us were sitting at a table in Starbucks, chatting away about how excited we were to go.

I looked at Fang who was right across from me. He wasn't saying anything, just sitting there looking at his coffee.

"Aren't you excited?" I asked.

He lifted his head up, as if he had suddenly realized that he had been spoken to.

"Oh, yeah," he said, and then he went back to staring at his coffee.

What the hell was wrong with him? I made a mental note to ask him later when suddenly Nudge started talking to me.

"Omigod Max! I'm so excited. I can't believe we get to go to France. Isn't it amazing? I heard that France is the biggest shopping capital in the world. I can't wait to go shopping there. I'm gonna buy dresses, skirts, oh and-."

Fang had slapped his hand over her mouth and said," Please stop screaming in my ear. It's gonna start bleeding soon"

Nudge turned to Ella and started blabbing to her instead.

I took this as a good opportunity to ask Fang. "What's wrong?"

He glanced at me.

"I broke up with Lissa."

I was confused, "Sooooo, why are you so depressed?"

"She was cheating on me"

"Oh. With who?"

"Aaron Rast"

I turned away, gritting my teeth. Aaron used to be my boyfriend and he was a jerk. When I had found out that he had been cheating on me, I'd confronted him. He didn't even deny it. That's right. I walked up to him and asked,"Are you cheating on me?" And he says,"Yeah. so?" And that when I punched him in the face, broke up with him and got him sent to the hospital.

But that was 6 months ago, now I was dating Sam and Aaron was a distant memory.

Sam must've been listening because he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"You alright," he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"Could we go out for dinner tonight. We haven't gone on a date in two weeks."

"Um...yeah sure, I don't have any plans"

"'Cool. I'll pick you up at six."

With that, he got up and said, "Okay guys, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

He leaned down towards me and whispered, " And I'll see you tonight."

He kissed me, just lightly brushing his lips against mine and left.

Iggy looked at his watch.

"Aw, crap. Come on Gaz, we're gonna be late," he said getting up.

Ella got up and kissed Iggy (they are dating) and only stopped when Gazzy cleared his throat and muttered,"get a room."

Gaz leaned down and kissed Nudge's cheek and whispered,"bye"

"Bye Gazzy"

And slowly everyone started to leave until there was only Fang and I left.

"Can you drive me home?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure"

So Fang drove me home.

I got out of the car and walked to his window.

"Thanks."

"No problem"

"Lissa isn't right for you. You should just forget about her and move on"

"I know"

"Good. Now enough with the two word answers."

He flashed me a half-smile.

"Seriously, you need to hang out with Nudge more."

He turned towards me.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked

"Yeah, bye"

"bye"

And then he drove off.

"What the hell was up with him?"

* * *

**Everyone who reviews will get a special mention in my next chapter. Wish me luck!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I hope you all appreciate that I'm updating so soon. As I promised, I am going to say thanks to all my Chapter 2 reviewers. And they are, drumroll please...BOB-THE-BUILDER-LOVER17, Fragrance-Of-The-Paradox and  MiSeRy BuSiNeSs 24. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had to stay afterschool for French Club then I had tennis practice.**

* * *

MAX POV

_the same day, 5:50 pm_

Sam is coming to pick me up soon for our date and as always Ella decides to dress me up.

So in other words, I stuck wearing a short white skirt (that's right. I said skirt), a strapless blue top and way too much make-up.

I felt like a freaking _barbie doll. _

Ella was fixing up my hair when the door bell rang.

I jumped up, relieved.

"I guess their's no time for you to finish my hair. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

I ran out of the room and towards the front door.

I opened it and saw Sam wearing black jeans and a crisp green polo.

He opened his mouth to speak, "You read-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Lets get out of here before Ella decides to come downstairs to finish my hair."

He smirks and nods.

I get into his car.

"You look awesome tonight," he said, still smirking.

I sent him my death glare, which he carefully avoided.

"Shut up"

When we finally arrived at the restaurant, I got out of the car.

We walked in and got ourselves a couple of seats.

A waiter brought us our menus, winking at me as he left.

I glanced at Sam. He was looking at the guy as if he were the devil.

I touched his hand which was on the table.

He looked at me, all the irritation gone from his face.

"So, Paris, the city of love, shopping and awesome bread. I can't wait to go," he said.

I smiled," I know,right."

And our date went sort of like that.

When we were done eating he took me home, walking to the front door with me.

"Bye Max"

"Bye"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And with that, he placed his hand under my chin, lifting it up. He pressed his lips against mine kissing me softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my hands in his golden hair.

He moved his arms down to my waist pulling me closer.

I heard my front door open and someone clearing their throat.

We pulled away from each other.

I turned around and saw Ari, my 14 year old half brother standing in the doorway.

"Could you two possibly move. I have a date tonight too, you know."

I blushed and walked inside waving to Sam.

* * *

**Thank You for reading this update. Wish me luck in my next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I think everyone is going to like the few chapters. Oh, and I forgot in the last few chapters:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**This is rated T, so don't worry, there is no M content!**

* * *

MAX POV

_3 days before Paris_

My parents were in Australia for the weekend so I invited Sam over.

We were cuddled up on the love seat watching a movie and eating ice-cream.

"This movie's horrible" says Sam

"I know but there's nothing else to do" I replied

"I have an idea."

He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me. Hard.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

His hand slid down my sides resting for a second at the hem of my shirt before pushing it up slightly.

"Mmphh!"

I pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" asks Sam as if he had no idea what he was doing.

"I'm not ready to go that far yet" I replied biting my lip.

"But we've been dating for almost seven months."

"I know and that exactly why I don't want to do this yet. It's too early."

"Aw come on Max. You know you want this," he said pushing my shirt up a bit more.

"Stop."

But he still didn't stop.

"Sam, I said stop"

I pushed him off me and got up.

"Get out of my house" I said, carefully controlling my voice.

He looked at me.

"Come on, Max"

"I said 'get out'"

He gets up making sure to lock his eyes with mine.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll call the police"

"Fine. I'll leave"

He walk out the doors and gets into his car.

I look at him straight in the eyes and say, "We're done, I can't have a relationship with someone like you"

"Fine"

He drives off leaving me alone to think about what just happened.

I close the door and check the clock:

_9:05_

I go to my room and grab my cell.

I call Fang.

He answers,"Yo"

"Hey" I reply sadly

"Whats up?"

"I just broke up with Sam"

"oh. You want me to come over?"

I take a minute before answering,

"Please"

_10 minutes later_

I hear my doorbell ring.

I run downstairs and open the door.

Fang's just standing their wearing a pair of black jeans with a black t-shirt.

He walks in and we both go to my room and sit on my bed.

We're both silent for a long time and Fang decides to speak first.

"What happened?"

"He tried to f-force himself on me"

I couldn't help myself.

I burst into tears.

Thats right, me, _Maximum freakin Ride_, burst into tears, right there in front of my best friend.

Fang wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his his chest.

I cry until I have no tears left in me.

I pulled back and saw that I'd soaked Fang's shirt.

"s-sorry"

"'s fine"

"thanks"

"no problem... Max"

"Hmm"

"Sam wasn't right for you anyway. You'll find someone else"

"thanks Fang"

He smiled at me.

Yes, you heard me right, Fang smiled at me.

I was startled into smiling back.

Soon Fang left and I fell asleep, dreaming about him.

* * *

**I liked that chapter didn't you. I think this is my best one yet. R&R. I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all reviewers. My goal is to have 100 by chapter 10. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Maximum Ride**

* * *

MAX POV

_the next day_

I woke up in the morning feeling a new wave of despair wash over me.

I shook it off.

I broke up with _him._

Not the other way around.

We had a band practice today.

Yeah, the whole gang and I had a band.

We actually have gig at the local club tomorrow.

I washed myself up, grabbed some breakfast and walked next door to Ella's house.

I grabbed the spare key under the welcome mat.

(Ella and I have known each other forever so we didn't really need to ring the doorbell.)

I made the mistake of walking in.

Ella and Iggy were on the couch making out.

It. Was. Gross.

"_excusez-moi"_

_(_excuse me)

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but we have practice in 15 minutes, so we need to set up."

They blushed.

I smiled.

They were lucky.

They were meant to be together and I hope they stay that way.

We walked down to the basement.

All our equipment was in the corner.

We set them up and waited for everyone to arrive.

Fang came first, locking his eyes on to mine.

_Are you okay?_

I smiled sending a message back with my eyes.

_Yeah, thanks for asking_

_"_Don't you hate it when they do that. You know that thing with the eyes," asks Iggy.

Ella answers," Yeah. Its like they're telepathic of something."

I smirked.

Nudge,Gazzy and Angel came next.

Then Dylan.

I grabbed my guitar, pulling the strap over my head.

"Okay guys, everybody's here. Why don't we start with-"

"Wait. Where's Sam" asked Iggy.

I looked at Fang.

_Should I tell them?_

He silently nods.

"Um...I broke up with him last night. So I guess he isn't in the band anymore"

Everyone stared at me wide eyed but no one asked why I'd broken up with him.

I bit back tears.

"Umm... lets start with According to You by Orianthi"

I started playing.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right_  
_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_  
_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_  
_Even if it would save my life_  
_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_  
_And you can't take me any place_  
_According to you I suck at telling jokes_  
_'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_  
_You're the boy who puts up with that_  
_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_  
_Like I'm not hated, oh no_  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_  
_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_Baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you, you_  
_According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything__ right_

I stopped, out of breath.

Everyone was staring at me, their eyes full of sympathy.

I couldn't take this anymore.

I ran out of the house, my eyes swimming with tears.

I didn't stop until I reached the park.

I sat on a bench and cried.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

I lifted my head up and saw Fang.

No.

I couldn't deal with this.

Was I developing feelings for Fang?

No?

Yes?

Maybe?

He's my best friend.

I can't ruin our amazing friendship.

No.

I'm not going to let that happen.

Fang is my best friend and he is going to stay that way.

He put his warm, calloused hand on my damp cheek.

"Max."

I turned away.

"Max. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong"

"I don't need any help"

"I can see that!"

"Just..just leave me alone, please. I need time to think things out."

Fang just looked at me, confused.

"But Ma-"

"Please!" I whispered

He gets up.

"I'm here if you need anything"

And he leaves me to think for a long time.

* * *

**I know that some of you may be confused but you'll get it as the story goes on. R&R people. If I don't reach my goal I'm probably going to abandon.**

**Dylan will be in the next chapter._ewwwww!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, Thank You Reviewers! You all rock I have 20 reviews so far! I decided that my goal was a little high so I changed it to 50 reviews by Chapter 12. So, in the story Max isn't sure if she is developing feelings for Fang or if she's still getting over her feelings for Sam. If you are confused, TELL ME! Oh, and in this chapter I've finally included Dylan. I would've updated sooner, but school's been keeping me busy, but today, we were release early because of SNOW! Thank you, mother nature.**

* * *

MAX POV

_the day before Paris_

The whole gang and I were at the club setting up our equipment.

I felt Fang's heated gaze the whole time, searing though the back of my head.

I was plugging my guitar to the amplifier when Dylan walked up to me.

"Hey Max"

"Hmm? Oh, hey. What's up"

"I was wondering if you were doing okay, you know, after the whole Sam thing"

"I'm doing fine,thanks for asking" I replied. I knew what he was doing he was trying to see if I'd gotten over Sam, so he could ask me out.

Not.

Going.

To.

Happen.

"Good, you don't know how glad I am to hear that"

_I bet I do._

"Thanks"

He walked away and I felt someone else tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Ella grinning at me.

"Was he trying to ask you out again?"

"No, he asked me if I'd gotten over Sam yet?"

Her eyes widened, but she was still grinning.

"He really wants to date you"

I put on a face of mock suprise.

"Really? What gives you that idea? Maybe its because he's been asking me on dates since eighth grade." I say sarcastically.

Ella face changed to confused," You rejected him for like, forever. Why does he keep asking you out?"

I was getting irritated but I answered anyway, "I don't know! Maybe he thinks that someday my feelings will magically change and then then we'll get married and live in Venice together. How am _I _supposed to know what he's thinking."

She smiled nervously noticing that I was getting annoyed.

"I'll see you later" she says waving and leaves to go "talk" to Iggy.

**Fang POV**

She's so beautiful. The way her silky brown hair swished from side to side and the way her eyes swirled like melted chocolate.

But she's so stubborn.

She doesn't listen to anyone or ask for help.

She's so independent. Too independent.

She didn't even want to tell me what was wrong yesterday.

I watched her talking to Dylan (who was, no doubt, asking her on a date).

And then Ella.

I watched Max's face as it changed from relieved to mock surprise and then annoyance.

Ella walked away.

Max clapped her hands, "Alright guys! This is our last performance of the summer. We won't have another 'till school starts. Lets knock their socks off!"

We all took our positions and the curtain went up.

Max spoke into the microphone, " Hey guys! We're going to start off with Need You Now by Lady Antebellum"

**Bold is Fang italics are Max**

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor_  
_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**

**Woah, woah  
_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_**

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_**  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now, I just need you now_**

_Oh baby, I need you now_

I took a deep breath.

We went through the rest of our songs: According to You by Orianthi, Rush by Aly and AJ, and we even sang Tik Tok by Kesha.

We ended the night by singing Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls.

It was one of my favorites.

Not only did I get to lead instead of Max, but it perfectly modeled my life and how I felt about _her._

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey  
You know this could be something**

**'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing**

**_So maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_**

**_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**

_I remember every look upon your face_**  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing**

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing**

**_That maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_**

**_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey**

**Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one**

**There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking, _ooh_  
_I can't live without you_  
'Cause baby, two  
Is better than one**

**There's so much _time_  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I figured out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one**

I carefully glanced at Max, who was trying not to hyperventilate.

What's wrong with her?

I saw her glance back at me, catching my eyes and then immediately turning away.

"So, thats all for tonight. We'll be in Paris until school starts so I hope you guys have a great summer. Goodnight!"

The crowd started to clap and cheer.

The curtains closed.

And everyone started packing up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dylan talking to Max again.

I gritted my teeth.

**MAX POV**

"You want to go out for dinner sometime?" asked Dylan, his face radiating with hope.

I tried to let him down easy," I'm sorry Dylan. After what happened with Sam... I'm just not ready to be in a relationship yet."

"Oh," he replied his face dropping,"Right, so I'll see you tomorrow at the airport?"

"You bet you will" I said, trying not to seem too irritated.

He left and soon everybody else started to leave, until only Fang and I were left.

He leaned against the wall as I packed up my guitar.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and looked at him.

His expression showed no emotion whatsoever.

We walked outside in silence, we hadn't spoken to each other since yesterday.

Fang had come on his motorcycle since it was so hot out.

"Umm, I need a ride home." I asked, worried that he might not respond.

He glanced at me, his onyx eyes bore into my skin.

It seemed like forever before he answered," I'll drop you off."

He got on his motorcycle and silently waited for me to get on too.

I got on and he gave me a helmet.

I put it on and watched him put his own on.

"You might want to hold on" he said, his voice carefully hiding his emotions.

I hesitated but I wrapped my arms around him anyway.

The whole way, I could lightly feel his six pack through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Once we had gotten to my house , I got of said bye, waving.

I turned around to leave but Fang stopped me.

"Max... I-I, wait."

I turned around.

"Max, I don't know why you're acting like this, and I'm not going to ask why either. I just want to go back to the way we were" his voice was quiet.

I took a deep breath,"I'm sorry. This whole Sam thing is really messing me up. I want to go back to the way we were before too."

"Good. And like I said, I know you can find someone better than him"

At this point, I was fighting tears.

I smiled lightly and Fang smiled back.

Maybe things aren't going to be so bad between us.

* * *

**Okay, so this was a long chapter, but I thought it was pretty good. I could really use some constructive critisism. ITS STILL SNOWING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

**_Italics mean that they are actually talking in French._**

* * *

**MAX POV**

The next day went pretty smoothly.

We all arrived at the airport, our teacher took attendance, we checked and got on the plane.

Wait, here's the best part: I had to sit in between Sam _and _Fang.

Perfect, right?

I watched a couple movies and after a while, I got bored.

I decided to sleep.

I let my eyes drift shut, and soon I was gone.

My eyes fluttered open, as I took in my surroundings.

I was covered in a warm blue blanket, and my head was leaning on something.

I looked up at what I was leaning on.

Fang.

"You could have moved me you know." I asked curiously, not moving my head.

He looked away from his mini-tv.

"I know. I didn't want to wake you up."

I smiled.

I sat up

"Didn't you sleep?" I asked.

He smirked,"Trust me, I tried. It's impossible to fall asleep when you're snoring."

I scowled.

"I don't snore"

"Yeah, you do"

This time he smiles.

My breath leaves me in a _whoosh_

I look away and when I turn back Fang is looking at me, confused.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," replied brushing it off.

His eyes lock onto mine.

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from gasping.

I'd been avoiding his eyes lately, knowing that if I looked at them, I was sure to get lost.

I was right.

I just couldn't look away.

I felt myself leaning towards him.

Suddenly the intercom comes on.

"Please return to your seats and put on your seat belts. We will be arriving at Paris shortly"

I blush furiously and pull away.

After we land we grab our luggage and walk to hotel next door.

We get some rooms and our teacher tells us to meet in the lobby in an hour.

Ella and I walk to our room and unpack our stuff.

_One hour later_

We all sat on some comfortable couches in the lobby waiting for Mr.H.

He came down with some other guy.

_"class, this is Connor. He's going to help us get around."_

I look at Connor.

I can almost hear some of the other girls in my class mentally squeal.

I don't blame them.

The guy was insanely _hot._

He was as tall as Fang and he was built too.

His eyes were dark brown, unlike Fang's onyx eyes.

His hair was also dark brown and it hung on his forehead.

Actually, he only looked about a year older than us.

He catches my eyes and winks at me.

I smile and blush.

He claps his hands together.

"Okay," he says in a perfect american accent, "Tomorrow we're going to split into two groups. Half will go with me and the other half will go with Mr.H. We're going to be doing some sightseeing."

We all cheer.

" There are a couple good restaurants nearby, or you guys can order room service. Either way, you all should eat a good meal and get some sleep for tomorrow."

And on that not, we all go back to our rooms.

Ella and I order some food from room service and watch some French TV.

After we eat, Ig comes over and starts making out with Ella.

_Ewww!_

There's a soft knock on the door.

I opened it and saw Fang standing there impassively with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey" he says

"Um..hi" I reply.

"You want to go for a walk?"

I consider my options: Go for a walk with Fang or watch Iggy and Ella make out.

"Sure" I say

We walk to the park nearby and sit on a bench.

I think for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" asks Fang.

"Nothing," I answer a little too quickly.

I was thinking about him actually.

He puts his hand under my chin and turns my face towards his.

"Max. What's been going on with you lately. Haven't you gotten over Sam yet?"

"I have gotten over him."

I sigh.

" I just have had a lot on my mind lately."

mainly him.

Fang tilts his head, confused.

"Seriously," I say," I haven't thought about Sam all day"

He smiles," Good."

My breath catches again and we lean towards each other.

_stop it, _I tell myself, _he's you best friend, you can't kiss him._

I can't stop myself.

Our lips connect, and fireworks go off in my head.

My arms automatically go around his neck, pulling him closer.

_Stop it, Max or you're gonna regret it, _says the little voice in my head.

But I don't listen, I'm too preoccupied with Fangs rough lips on mine.

Fang pulls away, breathing raggedly, just like me.

My brain goes into panic mode.

I jump up and sprint back to my room.

Iggy had already left and Ella was sleeping on one of the beds.

I changed into my pajamas and got into the other bed.

I couldn't help but wander into my memories of the park.

Did I want to stop kissing Fang?

No.

Did I want to run away, and make Fang feel horrible?

No

Did I get any sleep that night?

Wait for it...no!

* * *

**This long chapter is my apology for not updating. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, sorry guys. My life has been a living hell lately. I would've updated a month ago but I had more important problems to worry about. I'm sure you've had enough of my blabbing so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

_the next morning_

I'm so freaking stupid.

WHY THE HECK DID I KISS HER!

I didn't get any sleep last night. You know, right after I _kissed _Max.

It was 5:30 AM and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I took a shower and threw on a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

I dragged my feet down to Max's room and loudly knocked on the door.

I heard a loud thump and a distant,"_ow!_"

I heard someone's feet shuffling across the floor.

The door opens and Max starts yelling,"Who the hell decided to wake me up at..."

She fell silent when she saw me.

I took a deep breath," Max, I wanted to talk about last night."

She watched me carefully, waiting for me to finish speaking.

"I don't really know what happened last night and ..."

I stopped. What am I supposed to say to her; that I _accidentally _kissed her?

I just sorta stood there and looked at my feet.

Max sighed, "Look. I don't know what happened last night, but I think we should just forget about it and go back to the way we were."

I tried to smile, but it was more of a scowl," Yeah, I'd like that."

I stiffly said goodbye and left.

_Forget about it?_

How the hell was I supposed to forget a kiss like that.

It was probably, no it _was,_ the best kiss I've ever had.

But Max acted like it was no big deal, like it was all a mistake.

_Yeah right!_

I'd give my life for another kiss like that!

Why the hell does this world hate me so much


End file.
